Simisear in Wonderland Part 4 - Simisear meets Winston Deavor/Bottle on a Table
My favorite part. 'Cast' Alice - Simisear (Pokémon) Alice's Sister - Dawn (Pokémon) Dinah - Lillipup (Pokémon) White Rabbit - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) Doorknob - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) 'Transcript' (Simisear is now in a corridor. He's completely curious, but he finds out Violet has closed a door. Simisear runs to the door. He opens it and finds a tunnel. Simisear passes through it, and finally, is in a big but strange room with only a single door) Simisear: Curiouser and curiouser! (Simisear runs to the single door and tries to open it) Winston Deavor: Oh!!! Simisear: Oh! Oh, I beg your pardon. Winston Deavor:Oh! Oh! It's quite alright, but you did give me quite a turn. Simisear: You see? I was following... Winston Deavor: Rather good what? Winston Deavor turn? Simisear: Please, sir! Winston Deavor: Well, one good turn deserves another. What can I do for you? Simisear: Well, I'm looking for a teenage girl. So, uh, if you don't mind... Winston Deavor: Huh? Oh! (shows the way where Violet is running away) Simisear: There she is! I simply must get through! (tries to pass through the door) Winston Deavor: Sorry! You're much too big! Simply impassable! Simisear: You mean "Impossible"? Winston Deavor: No, impassable! Nothing's impossible! Why don't you try the bottle on the table? Simisear: Table? (a crystal table appears) Oh! (Simisear goes to the table and grabs the bottle) Winston Deavor: (off-screen) Read the directions, and directly you'll be directed in the right direction. (chuckles) Simisear: "Drink me". (opens the bottle) Hmm, better look first! For if one drinks much from a bottle marked "Poison", it's almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later! Winston Deavor: I beg your pardon? Simisear: I was giving myself some good advice, but...(drinks the sweet magic potion) Hmm, it tastes like...cherry tart...custard....pineapple...roasted turkey...(he shrinks) Whoa! What did I do? Winston Deavor: (chuckles) You almost went up like a candle! Simisear: But look! I'm just the right size! Winston Deavor: Oh! No use! (chuckles) I've forgot to tell you! (chuckles) I'm locked! Simisear: (upset) Oh no! Winston Deavor: I know! Uh, you've got the key, so. Simisear: What key? Winston Deavor: Now don't tell me you left it up there! (the key appears) Simisear: (off-screen) Oh, no! (Simisear tries to go up to the key, but the crystal table is slippery, and Simisear slips to the ground!) Simisear: (depressed) Whatever will I do? Winston Deavor: Try the box, naturally. (a box appears) Simisear: Oh! (he opens the box, and finds some yummy cookies) "Eat me". Alright, but someone knows what this will do! (he eats a cookie, but he grows too big and yelps) Ouch! (Winston Deavor speaks with the closed mouth. Simisear raises his foot from Winston Deavor) Simisear: What did you say? Winston Deavor: I said "A little of that went a long way"! (he starts laughing) Simisear: (angry) I don't think it's so funny! (his anger turns to sadness, and he starts sobbing) No! Now I shall...never get out!!! (a giant tear falls down) Winston Deavor: Oh, come on now! Crying won't help. Simisear: (just as his tears fall down) I know! But I...I...I can't stop! (Simisear's giant tears begin to flood the room) Winston Deavor: Say! This won't do! Whoa! Argh! Oh! Simisear: (crying and sobbing) Winston Deavor: (off-screen) Oh! I won't do it at all! Whoa! Simisear: (crying) Winston Deavor: You! You up there! Stop it! Stop it, I said! Oh, look! The bottle! The bottle!!! (the room is hardly full of the lake caused by Simisear's tears. Simisear grabs the bottle, he drinks the liquid, and shrinks. Simisear falls in the bottle that floats in the common lake of tears) Simisear: (sighs) Oh, no! I do wish I didn't cry so much. Winston Deavor: Oh no! (he opens the door with his magic for passing the water of tears and the bottle with inside Simisear) 'Trivia' Just as you know, this is one of my favorite scenes I have ever heard on YouTube! Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:A Fandom User Category:Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts